


~Danganronpa Head Cannons~

by N_The_Loner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, headcannons, these guys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_The_Loner/pseuds/N_The_Loner
Summary: Head Cannons of Danganronpa characters lololol
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kazuichi Souda/Gundham Tanaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

[Its halloween]

Kirigiri and Naegi as kids dressing up as detectives together: Trick or treat!

*They knock on Togamis door*

Kirigiri: You smell like a criminal. Lock em up Naegi.

*They handcuff him and him there*

Togami: WHAT THE F-


	2. Chirstmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chirstmas party at the Danganronpa household

Naegi: Welcome to the P- KOKICHI, HIMIKO, AND NAGITO.- DO NOT BURN THE CURTAINS!

Kokichi: Awh, man.

Nagito: But Naegi-kun.. Itll fill each of our bodies with outstanding hope.

Hajime: I hate you all.

Shuichi,Togami,and Kirigiri: Say less.

*Kaede playing chirstmas songs on the piano*

*Ibuki slides over* 

Ibuki: Hey can you play WAP by-

Kirumi: NO!

*Tenko staring at Mahiru*

Tenko: Is that... Is that Himiko?

Himiko standing next to her: what the f u c k.

*Miu ,Mikan, Sayaka,and Junko standing next to eachother talking*

Kokichi: Yeah, we call those the horny bitches.

Rantaro: What the hell is wrong with yo-

Kiibo: DO NOT CALL MIU A HORNY B-WORD!!!!

Hiyoko: GAMBLER LADYYYYYYY!

Celeste: WHAT. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT.

Hiyoko: You got games on yo phone?

*Celeste leaves the Area*

*Mukoro and Maki checking out guns on their phones*

Maki: Oh, thats the one i almost killed Kokichi with a week ago...

Kaito: W H A T.

*Teruteru making food*

Akane: Oi chef boy! Hurry upppp! Im starvin!

Teruteru: IM POSIONING YOUR MEAT.

*Kazuichi lying on the floor*

Kazuichi: Im getting my daily dose of dank memes. Shhh Miss Sonia.

Sonia: I-

*Chiaki playing Mariokart in the corner.*

*Hajime sits down next to her*

Chiaki: Do you wanna pl-

Hajime: Anything to get away from "Him"

Chiaki: Ok.. 

Nagito somewhere lost: OH HAJIMEEEE!

*Nekomaru, Kaito, and Mondo training Chihiro*

Nekomaru: Yeah, youre doing great!

Mondo: Your fist has to be clenched!

Kaito: *hyping him up*

*Aoi, Sakura, and Akane go to Dunkin Donuts to get some food*

*Angie and Ibuki bonding over music*

Angie: One day you could play for Atua!

Ibuki: Yeah! That'd be so fun!

*Himiko standing under a mistletoe not realizing its there*

*Kokichi swoops under and gives Himiko a kiss*

Tenko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[Doing Notes down here cause my notes arent working for some reason, TY for almost 190 clicks! Ily sm. Uhh ily again. Tysm!]


	3. ~Valentines day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Party ;)

Mikan: W-W-Welcome to the Valentines day p-p-party..

Ibuki: Yeah Yeah Yeah! Welcome~

Sayaka: Please leave all weapons and sharp objects at the front door. *Stares at Maki and Mukoro*

Mukoro: Tch.... Ouch..

Maki: Fine..

*Tenko is talking to Mahiru and Hiyoko*

Himiko: I feel replaced.

Rantaro: Awwh! Yumeno, dont feel sad.

Himiko: I dont. Its just- Red hair girl.

Shuichi: Himiko-

*Kokichi runs over*

Kokichi: SO THAT MEANS I CAN FINALLY DATE YOU?!

*Tenko gives Kokichi a death stare*

Kokichi: guess not :(

*Celeste has a card in her hand*

Togami: Who is that for?

Celeste: Who am i to tell you?

Togami: A human being?

*Celeste gives him the card*

*Togami blushes and opens the card*

*Togami finds a gottem sign*

*Hifumi takes off his celeste wig*

*Celeste actually comes out of the bathroom*

*Celeste pays Hifumi*

Hifumi: Gottem.

Celeste: Haha! You fell for it!

Togami: I hate you all.

*Naegi and Kirigiri standing awfully close to eachother.*

Kirigiri: Ah. Naegi-kun.

Makoto: Kirigiri-san! Hello!

Kirigiri: Can we hold hands...? I dont want to lose you in the crowd..

Naegi: O-Of course!

*Kirigiri holding Naegis hand*

Mondo: Knew it.

Taka: Can we hold hands?

Mondo: But thats g-

Taka: I am gay, Mondo. We've been dating for 5 months.

Chihiro: I-

(notes down here:  
So sorry its short! Been a bit busy lately lol. Might make a haikyuu version of this.


End file.
